


Granny || Бабушка

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Family, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Canon, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, gel pen, kade!Ensi, teen!Lalli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Лалли пришёл повидаться с бабушкой. Пирожков и горшочка масла не принёс, только винтовку — но Энси не в обиде.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Granny || Бабушка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Встретимся в Копенгагене](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350514) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



> по мотивам мини «[Встретимся в Копенгагене](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350514)»

[ ](https://imgur.com/CIemIMv.png)


End file.
